Will You Be My Valentine?
by RandomnessRulesMe
Summary: This is a valentine special of Who Are You?. Contains Graimee, Gajeel x Levy and NaLi. Gray asks Aimee to the hearts cotillion, a dance held on Valentine's at the Plaza. Will it be a night to Remember or a total failed night?
1. Chapter 1

VALENTINE'S SPECIAL!

(This happened between the Fighting Festival Arc and the Oracion Seis Arc)

Disclaimer: Me and my team do not own Fairy Tail

Chapter 1

-Morning at the Café-

Aimee: 2 weeks till Valentine's Day. UGH. That word gives me the shivers.

Levy: Don't you have many suitors to choose from Aims?

Aimee: That is the problem. I have too many that I'm afraid if I say yes to the other one the others will get upset.

Lucy: Don't mind them Aimee. Just choose who you want.

Levy: How about Gray?

Lucy: (whispering to Levy No Levy you've got it wrong, Gray _likes_ Aimee, not Aimee likes Gray.

Levy: Oh.

Aimee: I didn't quite hear you, can you repeat that?

Levy: Nothing, absolutely nothing.

Aimee: Ok if you say so

-At the bar-

Natsu: You should go ask her.

Gray: What if she friendzones me?

Natsu: You worry too much

Mirajane: You guys want something?

Natsu: Oh One Strawberry & Pistachio ice cream for my firend here

Mirajane: Why what happened?

Natsu: Well he's afraid of…

Gray: (tackles Natsu) Afraid of octupuses!

Mirajane: Ok then. I'll go prepare your ice cream

~Moments later~

Mirajane: Here you go Gray.

Gray: Thanks Mira. (Gets the spoon and takes a bite)

Aimee: (sits next to Gray) Hey guys.

Gray& Natsu: Hey.

Natsu: _'Wait this is Gray's time to ask Aimee, I better leave'_ I'm sorry Aims but I just remembered something I have to do. Bye! (Runs out the door)

Aimee: Ice cream! Can I have some?

Gray: Yeah sure. (passes Ice cream bowl to Aimee)

Aimee: (takes a spoonful) Mmmm…pistachio & strawberry. They're really delicious.

Gray: Aimee?

Aimee: (turns to Gray) Yes?

Gray: Remember that promise we made when we were kids? That when we don't have a date for valentine's we'll go together.

Aimee: Yeah I remember that. Why?

Gray: Well I don't have a date so…

Aimee: Can I go out with you? Yeah sure what are friends for.

Gray: Well I was going to say like a date, date not a friendly date.

Aimee: Oh.

Gray: _'Oh no it's becoming awkward'_

Aimee: Of course. I've been meaning to ask you too… (Blushes) _'never should have said that'_

Gray: (blushes) Pick you up at 6?

Aimee: Ok. (Stands up) It's a date then. See you on the 14th (gets out of the guild)

Gray: _'That went smoothly'_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail :)

-At Aimee's apartment-

Lucy: Wait, What?

Aimee: Shh, the neighbors are really cranky today

Lucy: Oh yeah, sorry. But WHAT?

Levy: I'm happy for you Aims.

Aimee: Shh. Yes he asked me.

Levy: So, did you say yes?

Aimee: I liked him too, so yeah I said yes.

Lucy: WHAT?

Aimee: I heard Natsu's going to ask you Lucy.

Neighbor: SHUT UP! YOU'RE TOO NOISY!

Aimee: SORRY!

Levy: Yeah, I heard that too.

Aimee: Speaking of dates, who are you going out with Levy?

Levy: I don't know

Lucy: I bet it's Gajeel! (Laughs)

Levy: Ha! Like he'll have the guts to ask me out. I know he's a nic guy but…

Aimee: but what?

Levy: We don't seem to click.

Lucy: What do you mean you don't click? You two click well together.

Levy: I don't know. Maybe I won't have a date this year.

Aimee: Don't worry Levy, you'll find the right guy for you, I'm sure of it.

(clock rings)

Levy: Look at the time it's already 12 noon. We better head out to the Fairy tail library now. Remember, we promised the master to help in organizing the books in the library.

Lucy: Oh yeah, I almost forgot.

Aimee: Let's go then.

-At the Library-

Makarov: Thank you girls for helping me in organizing the books.

Levy: Oh, no problem master. We're glad we could help.

Lucy: Wow, the library sure is big.

Aimee: And high.

Levy: (grabbing some books and looks at the shelf number) 1A-24A, these go to the top shelf. (hands books to Lucy)

Aimee: (takes the books)

Levy: (grabs another set of books) 210D-220D (hands books to Lucy)

Lucy: (accepts the books)

Aimee: Better get up there now. (grabs the ladder and climbs up)

Lucy: Be careful!

Aimee: _'Woah! This is high!'_ (looks down then hold on tightly to the ladder)

Gray: (suddenly comes in the library) Hey guys, where's Aims?

Lucy & Levy: (points to the top shelf)

Aimee: Here! (smiling and waving then suddenly her hand slips off the hand rails of the ladder and falls) _'What the Hedge?'_

Lucy: Watch Out!

Levy: Oh no, Aimee!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Gray: (runs to the bottom of the ladder and catches Aimee)

Lucy: I guess she really is falling for you. (laughs)

Levy: (laughs)

Aimee: (blushes) Thanks.

Gray: (puts her down) No problemo

Levy: Aww, you two are so sweet.

Aimee: So, what's up?

Gray: I was just going to ask you if you could go with me to the hearts cotillion. If you only want to you know.

Aimee: But I thought we were gonna have dinner?

Gray: We'll have dinner after the cotillion. So?

Aimee: (looks at Lucy and Levy)

Lucy: (nods)

Levy: (two thumbs up)

Aimee: Yeah, sure I'd love to go

Gray: Great, still pick you up at 6, kay?

Aimee: Yes, yes now go we have work you know.

Natsu: (bursts through the door) Lucy!

Levy: (elbows Lucy) I think someone has a date on the 14th

Lucy: (blushes)

Natsu: Hide me (hides behind Lucy)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I certainly do not own Fairy Tail. Enjoy :D

Erza: (bursts through the library door) Where's Natsu?

Aimee: What happennes?

Erza: He took my CHEESECAKE! (fire in the background suddenly appears)

Lucy: (full of sarcastic vibes) that's it?

Erza: He's here, I can smell him (smells the whole room and stops in front of Lucy) Hmm… you smell so much like him. Have you been making out again?

Lucy: NO!

Levy, Aimee and Gray: (smirks)

Natsu: (stands up) Ok I'm here

Erza: You are dead! (Crunches knuckles and drags Natsu out the library)

Natsu: Wait! I have to tell Lucy something

Erza: (stops dragging)

Levy: _'the moment of truth'_

Natsu: Thank you for hiding me with you fat butt!

Levy: _'then again maybe another insult' _(does the facepalm)

Lucy: Natsu, you are so gonna get it!

Natsu: (runs out the door)

Lucy and Erza: (chases him)

Aimee: And there they go again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and any of its characters

Lucy: _'Where is that salamander? I swear when I get my hands on him, oh he's gonna be dead!'_

Erza: (whispers to Natsu) looks like everything is going according to plan

Natsu: Yeah thanks Erza, for helping me.

Erza: What are friends for right? I better go, she's near.

Lucy: (comes out of the corner and sees Natsu)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lucy: Natsu! (says it with anger and rage)

Natsu: Wait Lucy, (put arms in front of him) before you say anything let me tell you something first.

Lucy: Ok, I'll listen, but make it fast.

Natsu: First I'm sorry for what I said

Lucy: and….

Natsu: and because I hurt your feelings by saying those words. What I wanted to ask you is….

Lucy: What?

Natsu: Can…can…

Lucy: Can what?

Natsu: Can you come with me to the hearts cotillion?

Lucy: (shocked)

Natsu: '_Oh Shit! I knew I shouldn't have gone with this plan! If only Lisanna were here then she would be my date. But I wouldn't lose to Gray'_

Narrator: Earlier that day…

Natsu: You should ask her.

Gray: What if she friendzones me?

Natsu: You worry too much

Mirajane: You guys want something?

Natsu: Yep! One strawberry & pistachio ice cream, for sad Gray here.

Mirajane: Why's Gray sad?

Natsu: Well he's afraid Aim…

Gray: (tackles Natsu) Afraid of octupuses!

Mirajane: Ok then. I'll go & get that ice cream.

Natsu: (gets up and sits on the stool) All I'm saying is that you should tell her what

you feel.

Gray: (sits next to Natsu) Alright but if I have to ask someone you should too.

Natsu: Heh, nice try but I only go with Lisanna.

Gray: but we know that she…

Natsu: don't continue, I'm not an idiot, I know what happened

Gray: I'm sorry. But you still have to choose someone.

Natsu: Is this a dare?

Gray: Yeah, it is.

Natsu: then I'm in.

Gray: first I have to pick the girl

Natsu & Gray: (scans the room)

Gray: how about…

Erza: (passes by)

Gray: Erza!

Natsu: Whaaa (statue form)

Erza: (eating cheesecake)

Gray: You chicken? (Elbows Natsu)

Natsu: how about someone else?

Lucy: (just came in and is talking to Levy)

Gray: I know… (looks in Lucy and Levy's direction)(Grins devilishly)

Natsu: '_I know that look, and it's not good'_

-End of Flashback-

Narrator: I think we know what happened after that…

Lucy: _'What should I do? I can't stay in this shocked state forever, he'll think that I _

_ Don't like him…but…but I do…I do like him'_

Natsu: So, what do you say?

Lucy: I…I…I'm speechless.

Natsu: _'please say yes, my dignity lies on you'_

Lucy: Yes, I would…like to.

Natsu: Great! I'll pick you up in the guild at about 6?

Lucy: Yes, Yes! (Sounded more excited than she expected)

Natsu: Ok then. (bad poker face)

-End of Chap. 5-

Oh and by the way, the part where Natsu, flashbacks it was the time when mira was preparing their ice creams. Thank you for reading, please review :3


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Me and my team do not own Fairy Tail, it is Hiro Mashima's**

**And also we are sorry if some characters are very OOC**

-At the guild-

Gray: Natsu, how'd it go?

Natsu: Well…

Happy: She said yes, she said yes!

Gray: Seriously?

Narrator: So they continue their conversation at their table…

Juvia: (hiding behind a post) Juvia, will make Gray love her. Juvia is the one for

Gray! (Clenches her fists and her eyes are on fire with determination)

Aimee: (appears behind Juvia) Hey Juvia, watcha doin'?

Juvia: GAH! Oh it's only you Aimee-chan. (catches breath)

Aimee: So what _are_ you doing? It'great day out there you should go out.

Juvia: J-j-juvia will be out in a moment, you Aimee must go out there.

Aimee: You sure?

Juvia: Juvia, is very sure. Juvia thanks Aimee but Juvia really doesn't need help

(smiles and walks away)

Aimee: (sits at gray and Natsu's table) What happened with Juvia?

Happy: Juvia likes Gray noh? So maybe she's observing Gray.

Gray: Wha-wha-wha-what? (paralyzed in a state of shock)

Natsu, Aimee & Happy: (laughs hysterically)

Gray: G-g-g-g-guys, that's not funny, I don't have an observer or stalker

Natsu, Aimee & Happy: (in a sing-song voice) Gray has a stalker, Gray has a stalker.

Gray: no guys seriously!

Juvia: (back at post) Juvia will get gray to love her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy: The next day (at the Fairy tail Guild)…

Makarov: We are going to help decorate this year's hearts cotillion as we promised, probably the mayor will forgive us for all the ruckus we have caused this town. I expect everybody to cooperate. Now we really don't have to do much since they already started, but I still expect everyone to help.

Erza: you heard the master, let's get to work

Narrator: so some of the guild members walked to the plaza, yes you read right, some, because some of the guild members were left since they are managing the guild.

-at the plaza-

Lucy: (looks at the plaza) _'we literally don't have anything to do hear anymore, there _

_ Are just some streamers left and then we put table cloths and we're done'_

Erza: Okay guys let's get started.

Gray: (rushes to the table with streamers) Where do you think I should put these

Streamers?

Aimee: (scans the room) Maybe there (points at the wall)

Lucy: NATSU! Don't eat the food! Those are for the food tasters later!

Aimee: Natsu stop that, we're going to get in trouble! (pulls Natsu away)

Happy: GAH! Natsu!

Lucy: Happy, tell Natsu to stop

Happy: Why didn't you invite me? (goes to the table and chomps the fish fillet with

Sweet and sour sauce)

Lucy & Aimee: GAH!

Lucy & Aimee: (sweat drops)

Lucy: we really shouldn't have expected Happy to pull Natsu away

Aimee: Uh-huh

Gray: HEY FIRE BREATH STOP EATING ALL THE FOOD!

Natsu: La cher gr y

Gray: What?

Aimee: translation, later gray

Natsu: u nt ex ct m t m s a l che foo

Aimee: translation, You don't expect me to miss out all the food

Erza: (storms to Natsu) NAAATSUUUU!

Natsu: La cher r a

Gray: (looks at Aimee)

Aimee: translation, Later Erza

Erza: DO YOU WANT TO DIE? STOP EATING THE FOOD!

Natsu: (finally stops eating) y-y-y-yes Erza

Happy: (stops eating)

Erza: (drags Happy and Natsu by ear) there you sit there, and you better stay there

Natsu: you-

Erza: (stares at Natsu like she's gonna kill him)

Natsu: yes

-some part of the plaza-

Levy: here's how you make paper stars, just put this here, and then…

Gajeel _'paper stars huh? I see that the Salamander has a date for the cotillion…_

_ If he has one I have to have one too!'_

Levy: Gajeel? (waves hand in front of his face) gajeel? GAJEEL!

Gajeel: (wakes up from trance) What?

Levy: were you even paying attention to what I was doing?

Gajeel: Umm… yeah, of course

Levy: show me

Gajeel: umm… okay. You put this here

Narrator: many folds later…

Levy: there now you got it! Now that's 1 for I don't know a gazillion more

Gajeel: GAH! (slumps on the table)

-at another part of the plaza-

Makarov: WHAT THE HELL NATSU? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MARBLES?

NOW WE ALSO HAVE TO PAY FOR THE FOOD YOU ATE!

Natsu: but gramps-

Makarov: No buts, you have to pay that, now if you'll excuse me I have business to

Tend to (sets off)

Natsu: Just great Happy, now we won't have money for food

Lucy: After all that, you still think about food?

Natsu: (scratches his head and smiles goofily)

Aimee: Don't worry Natsu we can help you (leans down and rubs Natsu's shoulder)

Lucy: Yeah, that's what friends are for, right?

Aimee: right, anyways we have to finish decorating, see you later

Natsu: (waves)

-at Gajeel and Levy's table-

Levy: there, all done! All 100 jars filled with paper stars! That wasn't so hard right Gajeel? … Gajeel?

Gajeel: (all pooped out because of all the folding)

Levy: Oh My Gosh! (fans Gajeel quickly)

Gajeel: (suddenly revives) thanks Levy

Levy: you're welcome

Gajeel: I was wondering…(blushes)

Levy: What?

Gajeel: If you would go to the hearts cotillion with me?

Levy: umm yeah, of course

Gajeel: Oh, cool, cause you know that Salamander has a date and I won't let him

Outshine me

Levy: (sweat drops while doing a bad poker face) eh-heh

-End of Chapter 6-


End file.
